NOT GAY: An Autobiography
by backyardbootyslash
Summary: There was plenty of things Riku would admit about himself. He was tall, handsome, popular, charming. But he was NOT GAY... Well, OK maybe just a little bit. High School AU. Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, Ven/Namine.
1. Bromance

**NOT GAY: An Autobiography**

**Summary: **There was plenty of things Riku would admit about himself. He was tall, handsome, popular, charming. But he was NOT GAY… Well, OK maybe just a little bit. Highschool AU. Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, Ven/Namine.

* * *

_-Bromance-_

There was plenty of things Riku would admit about himself. He was tall, handsome, popular, charming.

But he was NOT GAY.

Sure he had been playing Taylor Swift's new album on repeat for the past month and cried every time he watched a Nicholas Sparks movie. But he was NOT GAY. He was just sensitive. He began to massage the temples of his forehead in an attempt to calm himself down. This was ridiculous, of course he was straight. The only reason he had even _begun_ to doubt it was because of that stupid new kid, with his chocolate brown hair, and his hypnotizing azure eyes, and the way his smile brightened up a room and made Riku's heart stir.

…

…

No, no, NO.

He did not just think that.

There was NOTHING gay about what had just happened between him and the new student. He began to replay the events of this morning over in his mind.

It started out as a normal day of school. It was the first day of the fall semester at Twilight Academy actually, and this year was Riku's year. It was the one that meant everything to him. It was his senior year and he was at the top of the food chain as the most popular and _attractive_ bachelor at Twilight Academy. It was true, everything he ever dreamed of would be at the tips of his fingers; quarterback position on the football team, homecoming king, not to mention prom king, and _all the girls he wanted_.

He smirked to himself.

That right, this year is going to be a good one.

He tucked in the ends of his uniform and gracefully walked across the hallways of the school building playfully flipping his silky grey hair and shooting his bright blue eyes at any girl he deemed worthy, with the females obviously swooning in response. As he continued, he received countless high fives and waves from members of the upper class, popularity-wise at Twilight Academy. He passed by a locker occupied by the _notorious _floozy of the school Selpie, who he noticed had adjusted the school's uniform to make it as provocative as possible, she glanced over to him winking and blowing him a wet slobbery kiss. He smiled charmingly in response.

This year was _definitely _going to be a good one.

_Crash._

The next thing he noticed he was on the floor, the papers of his new binder spread across the hard tile floor. Whatever new dumb-ass freshman had crashed onto him would _pay_, he hissed in his mind while beginning to assemble his things.

"I am _so_ sorry!" He heard coming from the perpetrator.

"Yeah, well you need learn about how things go on in this school _freshman_. You can't just-" He looked up to the eyes of his culprit, and was faced with bright ocean blue eyes and the most genuine smile he had ever seen. He stopped right in his tracks as he felt a blush coming onto his face. "I.. um. Uhh-"

The brunet began gathering his things and looked towards the infamous playboy of the academy. "Sorry, if I hurt you or anything. I have no idea where I'm going. And I am new here, but I'm not a freshman. I'm a transfer student." He laughed offering his hand out to Riku.

Riku's blush deepened in reply. Quickly snapping out of his daze, he sloppily picked up his things and picked himself up off the floor ignoring the kind new student's gesture. "O-Of course you didn't hurt me. What do think I am, some _sissy_?" He responded awkwardly, with as deep of a voice as he could possibly muster up.

"No, I wasn't meaning to imply that at all! You just seemed really upset over it was all." The boy looked away thoughtfully. "Maybe, we just got off on the wrong foot! My name's Sora." He replied gleefully extending his hand.

Riku stared at him uncomfortably for a moment before accepting his introduction. "I'm Riku." He said blandly.

"It's great to meet you!" He began excitedly. "I was actually wondering if you could help me find my first class. It's Anatomy with Professor Ansem, I've been looking for it all morning." He admitted.

"It's Room 358, and it's actually the door right behind you." He said casually pointing behind the brunet.

"Ohh, man! I can't believe this, I've been running around in circles all morning and it's been right in front of me this whole time!" He exclaimed dramatically. "I'm such a ditz sometimes." He scratched the back of his head, turning once again towards Riku. "Thanks again for helping me, Riku. Y'know, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!" He said, patting the confused playboy on the shoulder. "I'll catch you later!" He smiled widely exiting into his classroom.

Riku stared at his new 'friend' waving goodbye awkwardly with a face resembling that of a confused and flustered lovesick puppy. Who _was _that guy. And why had he made him feel so, so…

_Gay._

He inwardly slapped himself. He didn't feel that way at all! Ha! He actually felt straighter than ever! He faked a smile to himself. _"Ugh, what class do I have right now?" _ He looked down towards his class schedule.

Anatomy – Room 358 – Professor Ansem.

"_Damn it." _He walked grudgingly into the classroom, locking eyes with the adorable brunet who was waving energetically to his new friend. Riku sighed and walked over to the desk beside him.

"Wow, I can't believe we have homeroom together! How lucky is that?" He expressed leaning towards the bright eyed senior. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were in here!"

"I guess I forgot." He explained.

Sora laughed in response. "I guess I'm not the only one who's a ditz sometimes." He added playfully.

Class started and Riku found it nearly impossible to pay attention. Not only was it the absolute most boring day of school. You know, the one where to teacher takes an hour to explain a three page syllabus in which nobody, including both the students and the teacher ever follow after the first week or so of school. But now, he couldn't help but find himself absolutely entranced by the new student.

Riku began to study the brunet next him who had his head placed diligently into his hand looking absolutely bored out of his mind. He watched endearingly as the boy sighed at every other sentence the teacher produced, and became absolutely hypnotized by those bright azure eyes. He examined the boy's eyelashes noticing how full they looked and how that complimented the rest of his facial features. He had to admit the boy sitting next to him was _extremely_ attractive, probably the most attractive person he'd ever seen and-

_Gay._

"_Damn it."_ He couldn't believe he had just caught himself checking out a _dude_. What was _wrong_ with him today? He looked away embarrassed, attempting to finish the rest of the period with the little dignity he had left.

Since then, two periods had passed and Riku was now situated at the self-proclaimed 'popular' table in the cafeteria with the rest of his friends, while pondering over these memories. Ending his previous daze, he began to glance around the table evaluating his fellow peers quietly hoping they hadn't noticed how deep in thought he'd been in.

First he glanced at his fellow football team members Hayner, Tidus, and Waka who were passionately explaining how 'raw' the team would be once the season started in a few weeks to Riku's ex-girlfriend Kairi. The three boys were kind and charming in their own way he supposed, but were a bit rough around the edges when it came to conversations about anything not involving sports or 'chicks'. The girl, Kairi, could be described as being beautiful and compassionate, she was adored by the boys of their school for her pale complexion and soft auburn hair and loved by the girls due to her caring personality. It was no wonder Riku had dated her in the past, and to his surprise they still remained friends to this day without any awkwardness or unresolved feelings.

From there he looked straight ahead at the couple in front of him, the one and only Roxas Strife and his lovely girlfriend Namine. Riku chuckled to himself lightly, Roxas was probably the only person at Twilight Academy who was known as being a bigger d-bag than himself. He had cheated on _every single girl_ he had ever dated. It was even rumored that one time he postponed breaking up with a girl _just_ so he could cheat on her before ending things. And from the looks of it, things weren't going too well with this relationship either.

"_Roxas_, just tell me what you and Selphie were doing together in a motel room." Namine questioned her boyfriend, hints of anger in her voice.

The girl was attractive, probably one of the most attractive at their school, Riku noted to himself. She had straight light blonde hair that fell perfectly around her face framing her pale complexion and blindingly bright blue eyes. She was known for her 'good girl' reputation and of course once Roxas got wind that there was a hot virgin on campus, he made it his new goal to 'de-flower' her.

"Babe, for the last time we weren't _doing _anything. We were just studying." Roxas replied nonchalantly.

Riku _wasn't gay_, but if he was, he'd probably be attracted to Roxas just as all the girls at their school were. Almost everywhere he walked, a girl swooned. He had a similar effect on women that Riku himself possessed. But Riku prided himself on at least _pretending_ to be a gentlemen, while Roxas on the other hand basically flaunted his lack of respect for women and almost everyone around him on a daily basis. Riku slightly pitied the girl for the way he treated her. The boy had messy dirty blonde hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes that almost rivaled Sora's sheer perfection. _Almost_.

"During summer vacation?" She hissed, no longer suppressing her anger.

"We were studying for our SATs. I care about my future, Namine." He lied attempting to sound as offended as he possibly could.

"Oh, Roxas." She turned towards him, their knees touching. "I'm so sorry, for accusing you. I just, get so jealous sometimes."

"I know." He replied smoothly, pulling her face into a passionate kiss.

Several passionate kisses.

_More _passionate kisses.

And_** even more **_passionate kisses after that.

Ok, so at this point they were basically just making out, in the middle of lunch, in front of everyone, with absolutely no shame.

Classic Roxas.

He actually felt bad for the poor girl, she must've been playing stupid with him. Honestly, Riku figured that was the only way to deal with dating Roxas, and that was something he gladly knew he would never have to face.

He turned his head from the public display of affection to his right where his best friend Axel was staring daggers at the young couple. Axel, also a senior, had been Riku's best friend for quite some time. The two could talk about almost anything together, unlike Hayner who's mind wasn't proportionally big enough to hold a full conversation without his head exploding or Roxas who really only enjoyed talking about himself. Axel's spiky red hair bounced up and down as he ferociously ate his sandwich, his bright green eyes squinting at the young couple in disgust.

"Hey, you okay dude?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Axel replied coldly. "I'm just not feeling good is all."

Not wanting to pry too much Riku backed off. Although they were best friends, he knew that there were times when Axel didn't want to talk about something. And this was definitely one of those times. His thoughts roamed back to Sora yet again. There was no possible way he felt any sort of romantic affection towards the boy, so what was it? Maybe he had a _friend_ crush on him. Like a bromance sort of thing...

Actually, that had to be it!

Now that he thought about it Sora would be a perfect new recruit for their group. He was funny, outgoing, attractive, and Riku did take notice of the muscles harboring underneath the boy's shirt…

NOT that he was interested in seeing them, or anything weird like that. He just meant that it was obvious he had played sports.

Yeah, sports.

Football.

Manly things.

"Yo, Riku." Roxas began, snapping Riku out of his thoughts. "You care to join us back on planet earth? You've been spacing out the entire lunch period." He finished, his arm protectively draped around Namine.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about a possible new recruit for the football team."

"Football?" Roxas questioned, confused.

"FOOTBALL!" Hayner enthusiastically interrupted their conversation. "Where's the new recruit? I have to see him!"

Riku looked around finally locating the energetic brunet. "There" He pointed a few tables down from them.

"Ah-ha! Yeah, he looks fit!" Hayner rejoiced.

"Yeah, he could definitely help us out on the team! You should introduce us Riku." The broad shouldered blond named Tidus, added in.

"Yeah, I will." Riku replied triumphantly.

This was perfect, once he was friends with Sora officially, he'd stop having all of these weird thoughts right?

Right.

The bell rang and the group hesitantly headed their separate directions to find their next class, except for Riku who was now set on his quest to find the new student who had been plaguing his mind all day. He quickly located the boy leaving a lesser tier popularity-wise table occupied by the more artsy and academic kids of the school. He was exiting the table walking with the power couple of the school Aqua and Terra and Roxas' younger twin brother Ven.

Although they were practically identical in elementary school the physical differences between the twins now was more apparent than ever. Growing up they had been best friends, inseparable even. But after their parent's divorce the relationship became messy, to say the least. The two found very _different_ ways of coping with their parent's inevitable split.

Ven busied himself with productive things, like playing music, or joining academic groups in preparation for college.

While Roxas spent his time focusing on other important things, like skateboarding… or beer pong.

As the duo got older, Ven noticed Roxas using more destructive ways to occupy himself, and began to distance himself in response.

But there was one thing that Riku knew for sure about the Ven.

He absolutely _hated _his younger twin, and he made it very known.

Roxas wore contacts.

Ven bought glasses.

Roxas played sports.

Ven joined choir.

Ven got mistaken for Roxas, once.

Ven dyed his hair _brown_.

His disdain for the older twin was apparent to everyone, even when the two shared classes together not even a single glance would be exchanged. Riku thought it was ridiculous he'd absolutely kill for another sibling since his parents were never really around, but these two acted like it was the greatest burden on earth.

Riku scoffed to himself.

As for Aqua and Terra, as mentioned before, they were known as the power couple of Twilight Academy. They had been dating for four years strong, and liked to remind everyone _constantly_ by playing their coffee-house duo rendition of _Wonderall _ at any and every musical and non-musical showcase _known to man_.

Riku would bet money that if there was any talent show, poetry night, or even an open bench in a park on a sunny day, he would hear Terra and Aqua playing _Wonderall_. The bright eyed senior was almost positive that it was the only song Terra knew on guitar.

"Hey, Sora." He approached smoothly.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora turned to face him still standing next to his new acquaintances. "I'm glad you're here, I'd like to introduce you to my new friends!"

"We've already met." Riku eyed them, a bored expression planted across his face. "I was actually coming over here to ask if you wanted to sit with me and my friends during lunch tomorrow."

Sora looked away thoughtfully. "I'd love too, but I actually promised my new friends I'd sit with them for the rest of the week." He said gesturing towards Aqua, Terra, and Ven. "I'd hate to bail on them or anything."

Riku scoffed, assuming the brunet was joking.

Is he _seriously_ turning down Riku.

The devilishly handsome and devastatingly popular _star_ quarter- back, Riku.

He eyed the endearing boy who possessed a guilt ridden face once more realizing that he was serious.

"Oh…" was all he managed to muster up for a moment. He couldn't believe he was actually being told 'no'. Who the hell did this kid think he was? Most everyone at the school would have committed homicide to have an opportunity to hang out with him and his friends, but this kid was putting him on the same level as the art dweebs.

Riku faked a smile. "That's fine. Maybe another time then." He said through clenched teeth before turning to walk away. "Actually, I'm throwing a party this weekend at my place. You should come." He added in lastly.

Sora's eyes brightened in response. "I'd love too! You can introduce me to all your friends then too."

"Yeah." He pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote his phone number on it. "I can text you more details later tonight." He gave a half-hearted look to Sora's new friends. "I _guess _you guys can come too, if you'd like." He finished, the trio looking flustered in response to his invitation.

With that Riku waved goodbye, cutting a corner into an empty hallway. Once alone, he looked both ways assuring himself that nobody was around. He blushed fiercely, he couldn't believe he finally succeeded in acting _cool _in front of the new kid. This had to be a new personal record.

He smiled brightly to himself.

This was the beginning of a beautiful new _bromance_.

* * *

**A/N:** Lmao Riku, _bromance_ my ass.

Ok, so I usually only read het pairings for Kingdom Hearts (although I ship pretty much everything tbh), so I apologize greatly in advance if this is similar to any other Soriku stories out there! To be honest, I avoided looking too much through the pairing's stories so I could keep this as original as possible. Anyways, I've been having an absolute blast writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it!

PLEASE if you decide to favorite or follow this story leave me a review letting me know why you like it! And if you hate it, feel free to leave a review about that too! I hope you guys find this funny, I do but I feel like I'm sort of a biased opinion hah.

And one last thing, my deepest apologies for making Roxas so OOC in this fic, but it's vital to the plot I assure you.

**Fun Fact #1: **It might be a bit confusing, but this is actually supposed to be a book _written_ by Riku, although it's written in third person. He thought it sounded more 'professional' that way and he wanted to try to express the emotions of his friends better in situations he wasn't present in. But this fact will probably become more obvious in later chapters.

_Until next time!~_


	2. Friends With Benefits

_**A/N**_: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other pop culture references included in this fic. _Enjoy! ~_

* * *

_ -Friends with Benefits-_

It had been about a week since Riku invited Sora to his house party, and tonight was the night. Everything needed to be _perfect_. His parents were off on some couple's retreat weekend that they hadn't even pretended to invite him to, while Riku was left to occupy the upper middle class home by himself.

Or at least that's what _they_ thought.

Growing up it had been really hard for him to accept the fact that his parents _just_ _didn't really care about him all that much_. He knew how horrible that was to say, and how if his Aunt ever heard him utter such a horrendous thing he would be berated with nagging for hours and hours on in. But it was honestly just a simple fact of his life.

They were constantly leaving him alone on weekends, even when he was growing up they would just pay the maid overtime to look after him if his grandparents couldn't come over. Not mention how little interest they showed in his life. Unless it involved getting scholarship money for his football abilities, or making good enough grades to become a future 'well-respected and well-rounded member of society' they didn't care. Sometimes they'd humor him by adding in some 'uh-hmms' or a very rare and valuable 'that's nice dear' during conversation, but even those were far and few between. To them, Riku was intended to be the classic display of a good son.

No more, no less.

They wanted him to jump through all the social and academic hoops of high school and college, so that he could someday graduate and become another generic ass-hat with a business suit on. But Riku was not planning on fulfilling their dreams whatsoever. It's true that he didn't know exactly _what _he planned on doing with his life, but he did intend on spiting his parents in as many ways possible once he figured it out. Who knows, maybe he'd pick up writing.

He groaned to himself, just thinking about his parents made his blood boil.

But they weren't there right now. What was more important right now, was to focus on getting his house ready for the party.

Riku wasn't rich by any standard but he would definitely consider himself well off, more so than most of the other students at his school. Both his parents worked full time high paying jobs which sustained their fairly wide three story house and left them with enough money on the side to pay off a maid to clean once a week.

Once he double checked that the house looked decently clean enough and that his fridge was stocked with enough alcoholic beverages for a medium sized crowd, he smirked to himself.

Everything was ready.

Not too much time had passed before the guests began arriving, and before he knew it the house was packed full with drunken high school students, being an absolute hazard to every valuable item held inside the house. Riku was content that his party had been going so well, but there was one thing that was still bothering him.

_He _still hadn't shown up yet.

He understood that it was cool to be 'fashionably late' but this was getting ridiculous. It had been almost an hour since the party had started. He sighed, clenching his red solo cup. Before letting his mind run rapid any longer, he turned towards the shaggy haired boy next to him known as Hayner.

"Hey," he began nervously. There was something he really wanted to get off his chest now that he thought about it, and with Axel nowhere to be found he assumed Hayner was his next best option. "I have a hypothetical situation I've wanted to ask you about. Give me your honest opinion."

"Shoot." Hayner replied, his gaze still fixed on a game of beer pong going on in the living room.

"Ok, so suppose _hypothetically _speaking. There was this _guy_ who might have found another _guy_ to be physically attractive. Would you say there's anything wrong with that?"

"No, I don't see the problem."

"Okay…" So far, so good. "But what if this guy started _thinking_ about the other guy in different ways..."

Hayner scrunched his face in response, and turned his head to face Riku.

"And hypothetically speaking this guy **_might_**_,_ have-fantasized-about-kissing-the-other-guy-while-standing-outside-of-Cinderella's-Castle-in-Disney-World-with-fireworks-going-off-in-the-background." He mumbled the second part quickly.

"DUDE." Hayner looked at him with total bewilderment.

"What?"

"That's SUPER gay."

"You think?" He asked surprised.

"DUDE. If I ever met a guy who had thought about doing something like that, I'd kick his ass!" He exclaimed, surprisingly serious.

"E-Eh, heh, eh. It's a good thing it was just _hypothetical_ then." He laughed nervously, taking a small sip of his drink.

"Yeah man, let me know if you ever meet a guy like that. He sounds like an asshole."

"U-Uh, yeah I'll be sure to let you know if I do." He finished, scratching the back off his head, and with that Hayner left to go play beer pong with the others.

He was _so _screwed.

Sora arrived at the large house and gulped before exiting the comforting doors of his car. Sure he was an outgoing guy, but the idea of going to a 'popular kid' party knowing absolutely no one besides the guy that his good new friend Ven had labeled as a 'mega-douche' was not comforting. He sighed. It was pretty apparent that his other three friends planned on declining Riku's _generous_ invitation.

"Here goes nothing." He breathed while exiting the car, heading towards the house.

Once inside the party, he noticed a small group surrounding the beer-pong table. He was pretty sure that Aqua had pointed them out to him before, implying that they were basically the meat-heads of the football team. Behind them he noticed Riku leaning against the wall at the end of the room next to the entrance of the kitchen. The silver haired boy smirked and gestured him to come over there.

Sora walked over, envying the senior's cool demeanor.

"Hey, Sora. Glad you could make it." He said smoothly, trying to ignore how cute the brunet looked in his party attire. "Let me introduce you to everybody." He began, pointing towards the center of the living room, where four people were playing beer pong surrounded by several other students either watching the game or conversing among themselves. "Over there is Hayner, Tidus, Rikku, and Wakka. It'd probably be better to introduce you to them after they're done with their game though. They get pretty competitive when it comes to beer pong." He gestured him into the fairly crowded kitchen where he led him specifically to two girls sitting at the island table.

"I'm not sure where Axel or Roxas are right now. So I guess I'll have to settle with introducing you to these losers." He joked reaching the table.

"Ha! N-Nobody ever _knows _where _R-Roxas_ is at these things." Namine slurred, obviously drunk out of her mind. "But I bet you _10 bucks_ he's with Selphie right now!" She spit out clumsily digging through her purse while the auburn haired girl next to her reached her hand out to stop her.

Riku rolled his eyes.

Ever since Namine and Roxas started dating four months ago, it had become ritual for her to get absolutely plastered at ever party they attended 'together'. Thankfully Kairi volunteered to help her around when she began to get too drunk, the task had started out as a chore but over time Riku noticed that the two had become surprisingly close through it. Kairi had a lot of sympathy for the girl, she had mentioned once to Riku how she's watched Namine take a shot every time she sees Roxas leave the room, and two shots whenever she sees him leave the room with another girl.

"This _lovely_ lady right here is Namine. She's Roxas' girlfriend." Riku introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sora." He said reaching out his hand.

She grabbed his hand quite roughly shaking it up and down. "Nice to, meet you, S-Shorra! You seem like a _really,_ _r-really,_ nice-" She hiccupped. "-guy."

"Actually my name is-"

"And this is Kairi!" Riku interrupted knowing it was both useless and bothersome for him to try and converse with Namine her _condition_ right now.

"Nice to meet you Sora." She said, flashing a kind smile to the teenage boy. Riku noticed a blush creep across the brunet boy's face.

_No._

"H-Hey! Shorahh, right?" Namine began. "I have a _fun_ game. H-How about you help me find my _boyfriend_."

Riku began moving his hand sharply across his neck, quietly gesturing 'NO' with his lips to Sora whilst standing behind the drunken girl.

"Uhm, yeah I guess I could help you with that." Sora replied not noticing Riku's actions.

"Great!" Namine exclaimed while sloppily jumping off of her stool. "I l-like you Shoral. We're gonna be _great_ friends."

"Actually, it's Sora." He laughed, trying not to sound rude.

"Even better!" Namine began moving towards the hallway until Kairi pulled the girl back into her seat.

"Actually Sora, would you mind looking by yourself for a bit? I think Namine needs to rest a little while longer." Kairi spoke.

"Yeah, you can count on me!" He smiled brightly at the auburn haired girl before leaving to locate the promiscuous blond.

* * *

Axel chuckled softly in response to a certain blond boy's hand creeping up his shirt.

These moments had been all he cared about for the past six months. Ever since Roxas had taken _interest _in him, his life had completely turned upside down. He knew he had been putting other things on hold lately, other people on hold too, regretfully he thought about his best friend Riku whom he had been slowly distancing himself from.

But he couldn't _help_ it.

Growing up he'd known that he was different than most of his other male friends, he had never been _attracted_ to girls, not even as a little boy. Not to say that he didn't find many of them good looking, just that he wasn't interested in being in _these_ sorts of situations with them.

He adjusted himself on top of the blond by gently pressing him onto the bed deepening their kiss by allowing his tongue to explore the inside of the boy's mouth. Axel felt a hand begin to rub possessively around his groin slowly moving up to unbutton the red head's jeans, Axel moaned in response.

He felt the blond boy's lips curve into a smirk.

He _always_ did this.

Before the two '_friends' _could continue with their actions, they were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"_Hey, Roxas. Are you in there? You're girlfriend's looking for you out here and she's, uh, drunk." _Sora asked through the door, really unsure if anyone was in there or not.

"_Shit_." The red head heard Roxas whisper under his breath. "Yeah, tell her I'll be out there in a second. I was just helping Axel out, he's in the bathroom throwing up. I think he had too much to drink." He lied through his teeth completely unfazed; it was obvious he had been faced with similar situations before.

Axel began to scoff that the boy's obvious lie, but Roxas' hand roughly and quickly covered his mouth to avert the sound from escaping outside the room.

"_Oh, okay. I'll go get her."_ He heard the new student say before departing.

Once Roxas was sure the boy had left, he abruptly pushed Axel off of him without a single word before facing the mirror across from the bed to quickly fix himself up. Axel stared at him with a mix of disgust and bewilderment.

Was he _seriously_ not going to talk about what they were planning on doing?

He shouldn't be shocked. Roxas _always _acted like this after they hooked up, or in this case, attempted to hook up. He knew he shouldn't be shocked, but he couldn't blame himself for always hoping that the next time would be different, that the next time it might actually mean something.

He sighed walking towards the connected bathroom's mirror in order to straighten himself up. His hair was a mess, his clothes were completely disoriented, and his face was completely flushed. He began straightening his hair.

He really couldn't help himself for the way he felt. Roxas was the first male to ever show interest in him, not to mention that he was a rather attractive one at that.

But what really killed him the most, was that Roxas had been the one to approach him.

He reminisced back to the night it had all started.

It was at another party that Riku had thrown while his parents were absent over the weekend. Admittedly his memory was a bit foggy due to the large amount of alcohol he'd consumed. He just remembered _loud_ music; everything was _so_ _loud_ that night. The speakers were screeching against his eardrums, the bass of the song was giving him a serious migraine, and he could hear Riku and Kairi roaring at each other about some trivial argument in the kitchen behind him.

He looked out towards the dance floor _annoyed_.

It had been a lot easier to pull the straight card in middle school, even during the early high school years he found it bearable. It wasn't ideal, but he was at least making it work, humoring his friends by suffering through a short lived fling or making up stories about one night stands that never happened.

Now it just irritated him to no end.

It was so unfair, for all of his friends to date and approach anyone they wanted without fear of embarrassment or isolation, while he was afraid to even stare at a guy for too long.

He sighed.

He really needed another drink.

Before stepping away from his claimed point on the wall, he glanced towards Roxas and scoffed loudly. He was all over some poor vulnerable girl who was probably too drunk to even remember her first name.

It was just _so _easy for him.

He had every opportunity to find an actual meaningful relationship that wouldn't disturb his popularity or home life, but yet he chose to squander it by treating all his potential future partners like disposable objects.

He averted his gaze from the blond and grudgingly headed into the kitchen for another drink. By the time he had gotten in there, Riku and Kairi were long gone. He opened up the fridge and grabbed a generic looking can of beer that clinked loudly against the fridge's walls.

When he turned around he was met with bright azure blue eyes and messy blond hair at an extremely close proximity.

The music was still booming forcefully out of the nearby speakers, and he could see glimpses of the walls shaking violently from the corners of his eyes. Roxas mumbled some inaudible and alcohol drenched words before flashing him a sly smile and forcefully grabbing his hand, leading him down a nearby hallway.

At think point Axel's head was spinning, he was unsure whether it was from the music, the alcohol, or the sheer strangeness of the situation he had found himself in.

Quickly he was dragged into an empty room with the blond cornering him into the nearest wall he could find. Axel felt Roxas' hot breath on his ear, his lips just barely grazing his skin. Next he spoke the only words Axel had any recollection of that night.

"_I've seen you looking._"Axel felt moist intoxicated lips grazing the sides of his ear, they moved down slowly exposing his teeth which nibbled teasingly at his skin teasingly. "_I've been looking back._"

It was a vague statement but Axel knew exactly what it meant. He _had _been looking but he never expected any sort of real response towards it, especially not a response like this.

The first time night was simple. He was just trying to figure himself out, he knew from a fair amount of previous experiences he wasn't attracted to women. But he had never actually _been_ with a man, so he still had doubts. And as mentioned before, the first time was easy. There was a silent agreement between the two that both parties' actions meant nothing.

It was just experimenting, and it was as simple as that.

It became more complicated after it had happened again.

And again_._

And again.

After about the third time or so Axel noticed himself getting more and more attached to the blond and he wasn't entirely sure why. Perhaps it was because these had been his first intimate experiences with a male partner. Hell, it was the only intimate experiences he had ever really enjoyed. He just wanted to know why it was happening, and why Roxas had chosen him to do this with. All of the questions rattled throughout Axel's brain causing him to come to the realization that he may actually have feelings for the boy. And this stressed him out to no end, considering that the scum beneath Axel's boot probably cared more about his well-being than Roxas did.

It was obvious to Axel that Roxas didn't care about anyone but himself.

And he had known that when he got himself into this situation.

For Axel, it wasn't Roxas running off to have one night stands with Selphie or Rikku that bothered him, he knew that they were just flings and fall back girls he could go to if his first plan didn't work out.

It was his time spent with Namine that fueled him with envy. He knew that Roxas would never admit it, but it was obvious to him that Roxas had feelings for the pale blonde. Much more so for her than any other girl Axel had ever seen him date.

But don't get him wrong, he didn't hate Namine for it. Honestly, he thought of her as an innocent bystander in this mess.

It was _Roxas_ that he hated for this.

He hated him for treating them both like toys used to suppress his short lived boredom. He hated him for putting his own selfish desires before all else. And he _especially_ hated him for the binding emotional hold he possessed over the green eyed senior.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door to the hallway open.

"R-Roxas!" Namine flung herself clumsily onto her boyfriend, clinging to his shirt in an attempt to stand up straight. "I w-was really worried about you_,_ being with _Selphie_ or _Rikku_ again."

"Of course not." He replied a twinge of guilt echoing throughout his body. He looked up noticing that Kairi, Riku, and Sora had all escorted her over. Axel walked up behind him, Riku shooting him a suspicious look.

"Hey I'm, uh, Sora by the way." He introduced himself awkwardly.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Roxas replied flatly, obviously uninterested in sharing any sort of conversation with the boy. He looked back down towards Namine taking full notice of her inebriated state.

A devilish smirk danced across his features.

"Wow, Namine. You look _really _drunk." He began softly placing his hand up to her cheek and moving it diligently up to her forehead. "You're burning up too. Why don't you lay down on the bed in here and I'll bring you a back a glass of water. And then maybe we can try and sober you up." He said shooting her a genuine looking smile in attempt to make his invitation sound as kind and innocent as possible.

Namine bought it.

Kairi didn't.

"Yeah, I-I guess you're right." Namine said stumbling into the guest bedroom. Roxas sent her one last comforting smile before leisurely walking towards the kitchen

Kairi stared spitefully at the boy's back as he walked away. She heard her other friends begin conversing around her, but her attention was focused on only one goal.

Roxas made his way into the kitchen, his usual bored expression planted across his features. He swiftly grabbed a plastic cup out of a nearby cabinet and turned towards the fridge. He stopped in his tracks, feeling a certain auburn haired girl's hateful gaze behind him.

He shrugged to himself and continued towards the fridge.

She cut in front of him and slammed her hand on the fridge's door.

"Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Why Kairi, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He replied, diligently removing her hand off of the door and opening the fridge. "I'm just helping out my girlfriend. Because, I love her, and stuff." He said unconvincingly, while getting ice and then shutting door firmly.

"Ha. Really Roxas? If that's how you treat someone you supposedly love then I feel sorry for you." She said following him to the sink where he filled the glass cup with tap water.

"_Ouch_. That really hurts me, Kai." He turned the faucet off. "I guess I'll just have to learn from my mistakes and better myself in the future." He scoffed to himself. "_The mistakes I'm about to make._" He mumbled the last sentence under his breath, as he began walking towards the hallway.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt Namine." She threatened from behind his shoulder.

"I would never _dream_ of such." He lied, slyly checking his pocket to see if he was still carrying the condom that he and Axel had been planning on using, an action that went unnoticed by Kairi.

"I hope for your sake, that's true." She turned him around harshly, stepping in closer, her words becoming harsh and serious. "If I find out you did anything to hurt her, you're a _dead_ man." She finished before stomping off angrily.

As she walked away he studied her carefully. Her straight silky hair was bouncing rhythmically with every step she took, his eyes traveled lower noticing how the ends of her rather short dark pink dress traveled upward with each stride.

"_Hmph_." Was all he uttered, before smirking cockily to himself and heading off towards the guest bedroom Namine was occupying.

Once reaching the bedroom he took note of the rather intoxicated girl's position on the bed. She was lying flat on her back with one arm draped across her eyes implying that she had some sort of headache, her left leg was bent up _almost_ revealing what was underneath her flowing white sundress.

"Hey you." He said, while hesitantly closing the door behind him.

She groaned softly then propped herself up against the head desk, her legs laid flat and her left hand still placed on her head. "H-Hey, thanks for helping." She said while massaging her forehead.

"Of course." He walked over to her side handing her the glass of water before sitting next her feet. "That's what boyfriends are for, right?" He leaned in towards her placing his hands on her thighs and lightly massaging them.

"Hmm." She voiced while drinking the water. She was in a complete daze, she was still aware of her surroundings of course, but the room was still spinning, her body was weak, and her mind felt exhausted.

She placed the glass back on the desk and felt Roxas move in closer his face just inches from hers before he moved his lips on top of hers. He diligently kissed her several times eliciting a small grunt from the inebriated blonde. He bit her lip, teasing her before moved downwards planting more small kisses onto her neck.

She breathed enjoying the moment for what it was worth. She then felt the hand massaging her thigh ever so slowly move upwards dangerously close to her undergarments.

He _always _did this.

"Roxas." She whispered abruptly, he ignored her tugging at the sides of her lace underwear. "R-Roxas, stop. _Please_." She felt him finally stop, before releasing a loud and annoyed sigh. "I've told you that I'm not comfortable with _this_ yet."

He pushed himself off of her, obviously peeved at the situation taking place. "I know." He said flatly.

"Don't be mad, please." She said, her body feeling heavy and exhausted.

She really didn't want to have this conversation again. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy him touching her, or that she didn't have any interest in sex, it was just that she wanted her first time to be about expressing love physically, not just sex for sex's sake. Which was obviously what Roxas wanted. She knew for a fact that she loved Roxas, hell, she had been in love with him since elementary school, but she knew that he didn't feel the same way, and it was becoming more and apparent to her every day.

_Lust_.

That was all she saw when he looked at her.

And when he looked at Selphie.

And Rikku.

And Yuna.

And countless others.

It was enough to drive her absolutely _insane_, she almost couldn't take it anymore. She knew she was being stupid when she decided to start dating him, she was just so happy that he'd finally shown some sort of interest in her, even if was based on something as trivial as sexual desires. She just wanted to see him happy again. She wanted to see him finally look at somebody the way he use to look at her, and Ven, and at his mother back before his parent's divorce.

She wanted to see the reflection of love in his eyes instead of potential personal gain. She thought by going out with him she could get close to him, change him even, help turn him back into the kind hearted boy he was when they were growing up. But it was becoming obvious to her that none of her actions were succeeding, that he was growing bored of her, and that their time together had an expiration date.

She sighed deeply. The selfless side of her wanted to help him get back to the way he was before, even if it meant her leaving him alone for a bit. But the selfish side of her just wanted to have a just little more time with him, no matter what it took.

She just felt so confused.

"P-Please Roxas. I'm sorry, d-don't look at me like that."

He looked at her with contempt, he was becoming _very_ impatient with her lately. Sure the idea of the chase was exciting at first especially considering the bonus prize of her being a virgin. But this was becoming ridiculous. First he had to actually _date_ her just for a kiss, second he had to pretend to _care_ about her on a daily basis, and the third and worst part of it all was that he actually felt guilty for it. Maybe it was because of their past growing up together, he really tried avoiding people like her and Ven and his parents for as long as he could. But the prospect of being her first was just too enticing.

He groaned softly.

There it was again, _guilt_.

He needed to get this over with quick. Rip it off like a band aid and be done with it. Once the task was done he'd stop feeling bad about it, right?

Right.

He glanced at her one more time admiring her flustered state and shaking off any remaining feelings of guilt, an _ingenious_ idea had struck his mind.

"You just need to understand how aggravating this is for me." He said lacing his voice with fake sorrow. He turned towards her. "I mean, I just care about you _so_ much. And it hurts me to know that you don't want to express our love physically, the way I do." He was on a roll now. "It kills me to know that I've done these things with other girls, girls I don't even care about. And that you, the one I really love, won't allow me to _show_ you how I feel. It just doesn't seem fair, you know?"

She stared at him dread filling every part of her being. She wanted to trust him, she really did.

But she just couldn't.

"I'm sorry-y." She stuttered.

He stood up abruptly from the bed a cold air surrounding him. "Alright then." He said sharply moving closer to the door, he glanced periodically at is pocket then moved his hand to pull his cellphone out. She propped herself up on the head desk and began to move to speak before being interrupted by his harsh tone.

"I guess it was stupid of me to think I was ever deserving of you." His words were drenched in sarcasm, demolishing his former 'caring' persona. "I should leave." He stared down at the smartphone, the light from the screen brightly reflecting onto his expressionless eyes.

He scoffed loudly.

"It looks like Selphie wants me to help her _study_ again, anyways." He sharply turned his head to face her, his stare cold and ruthless.

This was it.

This was the end.

It was now or never, and she was about to lose him. She could tell if she didn't do this right here, right now, their relationship would be over, gone, unheard of, and unspoken about for the rest of her life. She just wanted _him_. And she didn't care if that was selfish of her anymore, she didn't care if it was selfish of him to keep treating her this way. She just wanted the happy ending with her childhood crush. The one all the fairytales and movies had promised her growing up. The ones that said if she waited and prayed and hoped long enough he'd find her and she'd be able to change him and that they'd live happily ever after. Deep, deep, inside she knew it was impossible, that is was nothing more than a mere dream, a fairytale.

But she was _so_ drunk and _so_ tired and _so_ sad.

She couldn't think straight anymore.

She just _needed_ to do this.

"R-Roxas!" He stopped dead in his tracks his hand lightly hovering over the doorknob.

"Yes?" He purred knowing full well his victory was insured.

"I-I, want you to stay." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He chuckled darkly under his breath. He turned to face her, placing his phone back into his pocket.

"Well, alright then." He smirked widely, re-approaching the bed.

* * *

Three words.

Greatest. Party. Ever.

This had been by far the greatest time Riku had ever had at one of his own famous house parties. It was really impossible for him to think of a time where he had enjoyed himself more. He had been spending a vast majority of the night hanging out and playing drinking games with Sora and Kairi. First they had spent their time chatting and getting to know Sora better, eventually the small talk turned into jokes and teasing and before the three knew it, they had been getting along like they'd known each other their whole lives.

They kicked Hayner, Tidus, and Wakka's asses in an intense game of beer pong. And after Kairi accused Sora of being a light weight he decided to take one for the team by drinking the beer out of every cup they lost in order to prove everyone wrong.

They were not proved wrong.

He was in fact, a light weight.

Once Tidus and Wakka caught wind of this, they of course dared him to a drinking competition in which he inevitably lost. But of course Riku and Kairi insured him that he had won so that they could get a glimpse of how 'drunk Sora' celebrates. Drunk Sora was obnoxiously loud and was constantly dancing. After the drinking competition he begged Riku to turn on some 'jams' and of course Riku obliged, drunk Sora was actually quite hilarious. _Especially_ when he danced. He moved all around the room changing dance partners every thirty seconds or so. His moves mostly consisted of waving his arms around and rocking his head back and forth roughly. Riku and Kairi watched their new friend's inebriated state and laughed until their chests hurt and their faces turned numb.

This just felt right to Riku. He wasn't sure why, but something about the three of them hanging out together felt like puzzle pieces fitting perfectly into place, or like a group of friends he had grown up with his entire childhood were just now being reunited, after years and years of separation. But most importantly for the first time in a long time, he felt like he belonged.

Eventually the party began to disperse and everyone's buzzes began moving their way over slowly into hangovers and drowsiness. Except for Sora's that it. He was currently dancing with the same amount of enthusiasm he had at the beginning of the night to "Don't You Forget About Me" by _Simple Minds_. Once Sora was put in charge of the music, Riku and Kairi had learned that he was a _very _big fan of 80's pop songs.

Kairi turned towards Riku and yawned loudly.

"You think it's time to settle him down."

"Yeah I'd say so." He said. The two cautiously made their way to Sora dragging him slowly off of the dance area, thankfully for them his intoxicated state left him unaware of what they were doing so he willing obliged to their actions. To Riku's dismay, he and Kairi had come to the conclusion that it would be best for him to sleep with Riku in his room. He eventually agreed, but still felt uneasy about the possibility of sharing a bed with the boy he had found himself taking a peculiar _interest _in lately. Kairi separated from the two making her way toward the master bedroom, while Riku carried Sora along with him into his room.

"Ahhh, what a g-great night!" Sora exclaimed whilst falling dramatically onto Riku's queen sized bed. He had his eyes closed a huge smile planted across his face. Riku caught himself admiring the boy's feature's yet again and quickly stopped.

He was so screwed.

There had to be a viable option for him to take. If he and Sora shared the bed together, he knew nothing _sexual _would happen or anything like that. It was just that he liked to latch onto things in his sleep.

What if they woke up cuddling in the morning and somehow Hayner heard about it and figured out who Riku had been talking about during their previous conversation that night? And Riku could be rather groggy and out of it in the morning, especially after a night of partying, what if he had that Disneyworld dream again, and woke up thinking it was real for a while, and ends up trying to _kiss_ Sora?

No. That was crazy. Of course he wouldn't do that. He was straight.

_Right_?

Right.

This was just some weird infatuation he needed to get over as soon as possible. He just needed to lie down on the bed and go to sleep, everything would be better in the morning.

The two turned out the lights and crawled into the bed without a word. Riku took a deep sigh and closed his eyes, releasing all the stress that had built up inside of him from that day. He felt himself relax, moments away from entering a heavy sleep.

"Hey, Riku?" Are you still awake?"

"Yeah." Riku replied, his eyes still closed.

"I c-can't sleep." He chuckled, his laugh filling up the dark room. "I-I have too much on my mind."

"Hmm, what is it?" Riku asked, this honestly was sparking his curiosity.

"I just can't stop thinking." Riku could hear Sora turning his head to face him. "If I t-tell you a secret will you promise to k-keep it?"

His eyes shot open, "Yeah sure." He was now staring intently at the ceiling a deep blush beginning to permeate his face. "_Stay cool._" He commanded himself.

"Well, there's this person I k-kind of like."

Riku gulped.

"And I c-can't stop thinking about this person."

_No_… He couldn't mean.

"I mean it-it's like, everything fits into place when I'm around them"

Riku turned his head towards the brunet. His heart was practically beating out of his chest and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Why was he sharing this information? Was he just too drunk to care? And who was he talking about? Could it actually be him? Maybe Riku wasn't going crazy after all.

Maybe these feeling were _mutual._

He couldn't breathe, he just stared patiently at the boy waiting for his next confession.

"I feel like I want to be around them all the time. Like if I'm around them, everything is better somehow. Have you ever felt that way before?"

Riku felt his eyes back on him and looked back towards the ceiling to avert his gaze even if it was blinded by the darkness of the room. "Yeah, I-uh, feel that way right now."

He internally slapped himself.

_How_ could he say that?

This wasn't Riku. Riku was cool and level headed. He never let anyone make him feel flustered or nervous. He never _allowed_ himself to care about anyone enough to make him feel that way.

_So what was so different about this guy?_

"Really? That I hadn't noticed." Sora chuckled softly in response.

"So, are you uh, gonna tell me who the person is?"

_"Dammit Riku, stop being so forward." _The silver haired boy berated himself in his mind.

"Hmmmmm." Sora hummed loudly. "Nope." He said teasingly, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"What? Why not?" Riku propped himself up and turned to face the brunet's direction.

"You'd just laugh at me." He said grinning.

"No I wouldn't!" He replied his desperation now showing. He felt the bed shift slightly notifying him that Sora had also positioned his body to face him.

"Believe me. You would."

Riku heard a chuckle escape the brunet's lips and he could envision the smirk on the boy's face as he gazed out into the barely visible dark outline of the boys figure.

He was taunting him, teasing him.

And it was driving Riku absolutely _insane_. Riku had never been timid or shy before. He was the big man on campus. When he wanted something, he got it. He didn't need to ask. He was Riku. And Riku took action.

There are moments in everyone's lives where they have to make life altering decisions. Even when they aren't aware that the decision itself is something that could completely change the outcome of their life. This moment for Riku, was one of those times. Now he could have done the _proper _thing, or the socially acceptable thing and just gone to sleep. Their friendship might have continued at the same pace it started, and never had faltered or grown anywhere past that. He might have left this night, and met some girl his parent's approved of and majored in a generic degree his whole family would have been ecstatically proud of.

But Riku didn't go to sleep.

Riku took action.

He really should have thought before what he did next, but he _couldn't_. The only thing crowding his mind was the image of that energetic brunet's smirk and his tone, and how _taunting_ it was. He could have sworn the boy knew exactly how he felt, even though he'd been trying so hard to hide it.

He swiftly moved his body foreword and in the last second he could've changed his destiny and stopped himself, he didn't. He roughly claimed the boy's mouth as his own and didn't hold back. He felt Sora cock his head back in surprise and first, but he willingly obliged and rested into the kiss. Riku found his hands wandering up to the boy's soft chocolate brown hair, caressing it, tugging at it.

Still no thoughts permeated the teenager's brain, he just _needed_ to do this.

The two continued for a much longer time than Riku could keep up with, the two never excelled any of their actions or backed down until the gentle tug of sleep carried them away into the night. Riku slept the best he had in years, not realizing the ripple effect that would take place after this night. Maybe if he had treated that decision like any other in his life, he would have never done it. If he had calculated, planned, and come up with every possible outcome he would have changed his actions.

But he didn't.

And one day to come, he'll realize that it was the greatest decision he ever made.

* * *

**A/N: **DAMN THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER. Almost split it into two parts, but I just love you guys too much for that mess… Also there was no good place to cut it at so, OOPS. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't think it's quite as polished as the last one but hopefully it'll do. Also, I really hope the uh, _intimate, _scenes read okay in this, I don't feel like I'm very good at writing them but I tried.

Another thing, this story has two main antagonists and this chapter reallyyy focuses on revealing Roxas as one of those, and honestly, the most present one. So basically, this means the AkuRoku plot in this fic is going to be superrrr angsty (deepest apologizes) while the Soriku will be more comedy based with more and more angst as we approach the climax of the story. I'm hoping the two will balance each other out, at least until the end where shiz goes down on both stories.

Questions? Concerns? Compliments? Shoot me a review or a private message! I'd love to hear from you.

Also a super thanks/shout-out to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I appreciate you all greatly!

**Fun Fact #2: **Axel and Roxas' roles were reversed in the earliest versions of this fic, but I decided to switch it around once I came up with the future Ven/Namine subplot.

_Until next time!~_


	3. Conversations

_-Conversations-_

He was shaking.

_Trembling._

He could barely breathe, but he knew he had to do this. That _this_ was important. He couldn't deny it, or hide from it anymore, he needed a second opinion. He stared directly at a stressed looking Axel, who was currently stacking books into his locker.

"_Am I really gay for Sora?" _Riku questioned himself.

He _had_ to know.

To him personally, it didn't seem that bad. He recalled back to Saturday night. Really, was there anything _that_ gay about what they had done? It was _just _kissing, and in France it's a form of greeting and nobody questions their sexuality over it. Sure, he had gotten a little _excited _about it, but maybe he was just confused.

Yeah, confused.

He just needed to try it out one more time to see how he really feels. He just needed to '_greet'_ Sora again, as they would say in France…

_And next time he wanted to greet the hell out of him._

… OK, so maybe that thought was a little gay.

He really needed to talk to Axel about this.

"Hey Axel, can I talk to you about something?"

"Hm." Axel mumbled under his breath, while zipping up his backpack and loudly slamming the locker door.

"I have a hypothetical situation I want to give you, and then can you give me your honest opinion on it?"

"Hm." Axel replied equally as uninterested as before. His eyes wandered outside of the conversation into the hallways, looking for a certain dirty blond.

"_Ok, I should try to make this as vague as possible."_

"So uh, there's this _guy_. And he's feeling um, _confused_, about this other _guy_... But the other guy doesn't know you see, and the first guy's been thinking a lot about doing things with the other guy. But the other guy doesn't know, so nothing's _actually_ happened yet… Besides that one time when something actually happened…" He glanced down a bit flustered." _So, _now the first guy is thinking about doing _more_ _things_ with the _other_ guy, for an indefinite period of time. But anyways, is that gay?" Riku finished.

"... Uh, Axel?" Riku glanced around the hallway, but the redhead was nowhere to be found.

The green eyed senior had caught just a glimpse of blond spiked hair and all of Riku's words had suddenly become inaudible.

He really wasn't even thinking when he felt his body move towards the boy. It was some sort of gravitational pull that Roxas had over him, and it drove him crazy.

"Hey, wait up!" He called out walking towards the dirty blond.

Roxas perked his head above his shoulders, his face lighting up immediately after spotting Axel's presence. "Well if it isn't Axel." He grabbed the red head into a playful headlock. "How's my best friend doing today?" He asked, after releasing him.

Axel tried to fight the blush he felt creeping onto his face.

_Best friend?_

Roxas had _never_ referred to him as that before.

He beamed.

"You're awfully chipper today Roxas?" He questioned as they began walking towards their homeroom classes together.

Roxas eyed the boy, a large devious smirk planted across his face.

"Yeah, well you could say me and Namine _laid_ the old argument to rest this weekend. If you catch my drift." He laughed teasingly punching his 'best friend' in the shoulder.

"_Oh. Of course."_

He should've known. It was stupid of him to ever think, even for a second, that he and Roxas would ever be anything more than just fuck buddies.

He stared at the boy's bright condescending blue eyes. _Condescending_. Axel decided that was a good word to describe him. That, or selfish. Only Roxas would think it was socially acceptable to brag about sleeping with someone else to a person you're currently sleeping with. Axel couldn't decide which word fit him better. But he did realize one thing.

"_How the hell am I in love with this asshole?"_

"Oh, that explains it." Was all Axel replied with.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna break up with her though." Axel jerked his head towards Roxas, a look of disgust and pure shock. "Yeah, I think that Kairi chick's into me." He finished with a small cocky laugh.

If there were two things in his life that Axel was absolutely sure of, it was that one: Kairi was NOT into him, and two, Roxas genuinely cared for Namine. That's why this whole scenario seemed so foreign and yet repulsive to him at the same time.

He _knew_ that Roxas cared about Namine, he knew this because it drove him _absolutely_ insane. And if Roxas was willing to do this to the only person Axel had ever seen him show genuine affection towards, then what did that mean for him?

_Hell_, what did that mean for him even if he managed to somehow make Roxas fall in love with him? He would just be treated the same way.

He deserved better than that.

Namine deserved better than that.

"But you _finally_ got what you wanted, and after she fought you so hard on it!"

"Yeah, and I'm bored now." He gave a lack luster response, then stopped dead in his tracks and shot the redhead a confused glare. "Don't be weird about this Axel. You keep acting all 'emotional' like this and you'll be better off hanging out with the gay kids." He gestured to a tall well-dressed junior, named Demyx.

Axel's eyes darted towards that area.

The boy had spiked dirty blond hair gelled up to frame his face and a small mullet residing on the back of his neck. He was clumsily rummaging through his messy locker before dropping a large hardback book onto his feet.

A petite raven haired girl who was standing next to him rippled into a sound of roaring laughter. The girl was named Xion. The two best friends, although kind and respectful, were often avoided by Axel and his remaining jock friends due to their reputation as the only 'out' kids at the school.

If only they knew.

Before Axel knew it, he was stopped from his daze by Roxas placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, before pointing towards Kairi.

"Well looks like my ride's here, catch you later." He finished before walking off.

Axel glanced back towards Demyx and Xion before adjusting his backpack.

"... _Better off hanging out with the gay kids, huh?"_

* * *

Roxas was looking as sleazy and perverse as usual, Kairi decided as the infamous playboy of the school approached her locker, his usual 'swagger' in accordance.

He placed himself loudly next to her, leaning into one of the neighboring lockers.

"_So_... Kairi, is it?"

"Roxas, we've known each other since the sixth grade." She replied flatly, still rummaging through her locker.

"Cool it babe, it was just a joke."

"Ha!" She slammed her locker shut. "Firstly, I am _not_ your babe. And secondly I will not calm down. Just what the _hell_ did you do to Namine Saturday night? She was in tears the entire weekend."

He scoffed. "How should I know? Girls are so emotional, she was probably just on her period or something..."

"You're ridiculous!" She moved aggressively towards him. "If I find out you touched one hair on her head, I will _kill _you. _Not_ metaphorically, _not_ hypothetically, but literally _kill_ you, and send your corpse floating down the nearest river. Do you understand me?" He stared at her with a puzzled expression planted across his face as she finished. Before she gave him any chance of a reply, she scoffed loudly and roughly bumped past him and departed to her next class.

Roxas grabbed his shoulder and watched her pass.

"_Yeah, she's totally into me._"

* * *

Kairi was practically seeing red she was so angry. The amount of time and effort she and her friends had put into maintaining a relationship with Roxas was absolutely repulsive to her. He was absolutely the vilest and most disgusting person she had ever had the misfortune of knowing, and she didn't understand why any of her friends put up with it.

Especially someone as sweet as Namine.

She understood he had a troubled past, and she accepted that. But the way he treated the people who cared about him, was _sickening_. If he was ever going to change for the better, he would've done it by now. He was just so infuriating and selfish and-

CRASH.

She bumped right into a very stressed and pale looking Riku. She looked up to his face, big bags hanging from his eyes.

"Hey, Riku. Are you ok? You're looking pretty rough." She asked.

"Yeah I'm just stressed out about my, uh, chemistry test." He lied.

"When have you ever cared about doing well in school?"

"Hey don't rag me about this Kairi, I thought caring about school was a good thing." He nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah I guess, it just sounds weird coming from you." She laughed. "By the way, have you talked to Sora recently? He was looking for you earlier today."

Riku practically flinched at this.

He felt his heart begin racing and sweat drops building at the temples of his forehead. He _forgot_. How could he forget? He was so stupid, stupid, _stupid_. Of course he'd have to confront Sora about his actions! Not to mention, if Sora ever _told_ somebody else about what had happened.

He could practically feel his heart racing out of his chest

No.

No.

NO.

Riku was not ready to be outed in front of the entire school.

He wasn't even _gay_!

... At least, he didn't _think_ he was.

He just couldn't even imagine it. His life would become an absolute living and breathing hell. Not only would he most likely lose his friends and popularity status, but he didn't even want to think about his parents would do to him.

He gulped.

"No I haven't seen him around. But maybe I can talk to him during homeroom or something."

_Shit, they had homeroom together._

"Oh, okay. Well just let me know what he wanted to talk about, it seemed pretty serious."

Riku laughed nervously and she playfully punched him in the arm. "I don't want you guys keeping any secrets from me." She winked before continuing to her classroom.

"_She knows._"

He internally slapped himself.

"_No. She doesn't. Stop being ridiculous. Just breathe and comprehend the situation._"

He glanced down at his watch. Homeroom was in approximately 38 seconds.

He was _so_ screwed.

* * *

The entirety of first period had been one giant teary-eyed mess for Namine. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, and she hadn't been able to do, or think, about anything else besides Saturday night and what she had done. It wasn't the act itself that was worrying her; it was whether or not it was the right decision.

She wasn't ready for it yet, she knew she wasn't ready for it. But she did it anyway, because it was what _he_ wanted, and she wanted to do anything she could to just keep him a little while longer.

But now it had been two days, and she hadn't heard anything from him. No calls, no texts, no anything. She hadn't even seen him in the hallway that morning before class. And he had _always_ walked her to class before.

Was this her fault? It had to be, she couldn't think of it being any other way. Maybe she wasn't good enough, maybe he thought she was too easy now, maybe he never loved her to begin with...

NO. It was probably nothing. She was just going crazy, _that's_ it.

She filled herself as much as she could with empty words of comfort and solace, but in the end there was nothing she could think or say that could make her feel any better about the situation.

"_What did I do wrong?_" Were the only words she could utter in her mind, before her thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

DING.

"_Here goes nothing._" She thought to herself, before searching the hallways for him.

She gulped, the near prospect of it terrified her to no end.

She nervously twitched her head back and forth, pacing down the halls in search of any dirty blond hair. She felt her heart practically race out of her chest. She didn't know which scenario was worse, finding him or not finding him.

_No_, he would be happy to see her.

She knew he would… Or at least that was what she tried to convince herself of.

But then she caught sight of it. The tiniest glimpse of dirty blond hair out of the quarter of her eye. She recognized the back of his head immediately. He was perched up coolly leaning into a locker having what looked to be a comfortable conversation with Tidus and Yuna.

Namine paused for a moment taking the sight in. She felt her previous emotions of confusion and insecurity slowly evaporate.

"Roxas." She called out quietly from behind him.

"Huh?' He turned around sharply, recognizing the voice behind him. "Oh, hey Namine." He walked smoothly towards her. The boy approaching her looked completely relaxed, and without a care in the world, but Tidus watched him walk towards her as if he knew something _big_ was about to happen, while Yuna looked on with a scrunched annoyed face, and Namine could have _sworn _she heard her whisper "_Didn't he say they had just broken up?" _

And then, it was as if that one whisper ignited thousands more, and all of a sudden it felt like the entire hallway was whispering, _watching _them.

"What's up?" He asked his hands placed neatly into his pockets.

"I-I, hadn't heard from you in a few days… I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." She asked, her eyes glued directly to the floor.

"Of course. Everything's fine."

"So would you, uh, like to walk to our next class together then?"

He sighed and looked off into the distance complacently. "Yeah actually Nam, I've been thinking about _that_ lately… I just don't know if it would be best to do _that_ anymore. You get what I mean? It's like, I've just been really busy lately, and it's not you it's me, y'know?" He said, layering his halfhearted reply with every cliché known to man. "We can still be friends, right?"

Silence erupted between them.

She was _speechless_.

At this point, several peers had stopped what they were doing to watch the conversation taking place.

Needless to say, people love drama.

And Roxas' life was _very _dramatic.

He looked around noticing the small crowd and slipped into a loud whisper. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I had a _great _time on Saturday night. But you know I can't be tied down." He chuckled, "I mean, you really couldn't have thought this was going to last very long." He leaned in closer noticing her lifeless expression, he placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "But hey listen, I _know_ you enjoyed Saturday night as much as I did. So I have a little proposition for you..." He leaned in, his lips just barely grazing the side of her ear. "Why don't you come over to my house this weekend and we can spend some more _quality_ time together."

He began to place his hand on her waist, and laughed softly again.

"But this time, no strings attache-"

SLAP.

At this point everyone who had been politely eves-dropping beforehand sharply turned their heads to acknowledge the commotion the duo was causing. Roxas stood a few steps back from Namine a red bruise puncturing his pale horrified face.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" She practically screamed. "You're a _horrible_ person Roxas! And after all this time I _trusted_ you, I _believed_ in you, but you never changed and you never will!" She took a deep breath, her screams deteriorating into crooked sobs. "So congratulations, I-I give up! So have fun making everyone else's life a living hell, because I can't put up with it anymore!" She finished her rampage attempting to choke back even more tears she felt creeping at the sides of her eyes. "And one other thing." She turned back slightly. "Don't think I didn't know exactly what you and Axel were doing every time you'd _disappear _together." And with that, she stomped off.

Whispers circled around the hallway.

Roxas felt as if he was being suffocated by them.

"_I wonder what happened?"_

_ "Whatever, it serves him right."_

"_What do you think she meant by that last part?"_

His eyes darted across the crowd that had formed around him, he met their taunting and judging eyes and felt nauseous.

_How could this have happened_?

He could feel it, this was the fall of a king.

He had worked so hard to build up his reputation and it was all crumbling down in a single moment. His eyes continued to dodge quickly between the crowd until his eyes locked directly with Axel's, who had been watching the entire time. He looked absolutely horrified as well, his mouth was completely agape and his eyes were shot open locking directly with Roxas'.

He stared holes through Axel, a hellish rage forming inside of him.

'_This is your fault._'

Was all he mouthed to him, before stomping loudly in the opposite direction.

Axel felt what could only be described as a sharp pain in his chest. He moved his eyes downward and solemnly stared at the floor before walking away from the crowd, their loud whispers slowly vanishing into thin air.

He couldn't help but think that maybe Namine was right.

_Maybe this whole thing was pointless._

_Maybe it was time they both just gave up._

* * *

Namine's previous interaction with Roxas had left her practically seething and uncontrollably shaking at the same time. It wasn't like her to be so confrontational, but she just _lost_ it, and with what she believed to be good reason too. After she had stomped off, she paced herself to the nearest hallway devoid of people and attempted to catch her breath.

She leaned herself up against a deserted school wall, closed her eyes, and released a loud sigh. She couldn't believe what she had just done, she chuckled to herself.

Somehow it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"You were really brave out there." She heard a male voice say. She opened her eyes seeing Ventus standing awkwardly in front of her, shyly scratching the back of his head. "I've been wanting to put him in his place for years."

She laughed almost ironically, "Yeah, I'm sure there's a lot of people at this school who feel the same way."

"… Yeah, he's stepped on a lot of people's toes over the years, I tried to help him stay on the right track, but there was only so much I could do, you know?"

"You don't have to explain anything to me Ven. You're a good brother, you tried everything you could. I mean, I would know better than anyone, I grew up with you guys, remember?" She laughed, smiling brightly at him.

He smiled back in response and joined her in leaning against the cold tile wall. "Of course, how could I forget? You always use to nag us about not following the rules when we use to play together." He laughed. "I just couldn't stand it. I tried so hard to help him after our parent's split. It was just hard, and I could tell he was coming to hate me even more every day that I tried…"

"Ven…"

"I'm sorry, I'm probably saying too much. I just wanted to thank you, for doing what I never could."

"No, Ven don't feel like it's your fault, you did the best you could. I think we both know better than anybody that Roxas can't be tied down by anyone."

He sighed. "True. I just wanted to thank you, and to apologize for whatever awful things Roxas has done to you. I guess I can't help but feel partially responsible."

"Don't Ven, there was nothing you could do… I'm just happy that this whole thing is over for now. Maybe he can really change."

"I sure hope so." Ven commented sending her a comforting smile.

* * *

Riku could feel Sora's ominous gaze on him all throughout homeroom period. He twitched his leg nervously as his eyes darted across the classroom attempting to avoid any eye contact with the brunet. He knew he couldn't avoid him forever, but maybe if he avoided him long enough Sora would just forget about the whole thing. That was something that could happen, right?

He looked up towards the clock and waited for what felt like an eternity for the bell to ring, and once it did he darted out of the classroom and straight to his locker without turning his head back once.

The moment he reached his locker he screwed his password in, opened the door, and breathed a long sigh of relief. He knew he couldn't avoid him forever, and he honestly felt bad about it. But he just couldn't _deal _with this right now. He needed to collect his thoughts, he realized that he'd been so worried about the idea of confronting Sora, that he didn't even know what he'd say once he got caught in that situation.

He sighed again, staring blankly at the messy insides of his locker.

_That's right, he just needed to think over this situation calmly._

"Hey, Riku!" He heard a peppy familiar voice call out from behind him.

He felt a cold shiver run down the back of his spine and turned around, fear increasing within him more every millisecond he felt pass by.

"_Sora!"_ He acknowledged the cheerful looking brunette. "Hey, uh, what are you doing here?" He began, attempting to maintain his composure.

"I go to school here, remember?" Sora laughed in response.

"Oh… Of course." Riku managed to force out, chuckling awkwardly at Sora's joke.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Riku shoves his head inside his locker to hide his embarrassment.

What was he _doing_?

He had never been this awkward and unsure about himself around anyone else, but with this kid he just felt so, so _vulnerable_.

He couldn't explain it.

Sora peered over the boy's shoulder attempting to make some sort of eye contact with his upper classman. But it seemed every way he peeked, Riku's head would turn in the opposite direction.

He puffed out his cheeks in obvious annoyance and sighed loudly. "I've been looking for you all day! I was really hoping to talk to you about Saturday night." Sora stated in a tone slightly more peeved than his previously upbeat one.

Riku could feel his nerves spike at the near mention of the words _Saturday night_. He was _not_ ready to have this conversation right now, he needed a way out of this and fast and it seemed simply ignoring the brunet wasn't working…

But _confrontation_?

Was that really the answer?

There's no way he'd allow it. There had to be some other way out, he searched the inner depths of his mind.

"Riiiikkkkkkuuuuu!" Sora called out from behind him, forcing the silver haired boy into confrontation. He shook anxiously, before turning around.

"Riku, I feel like you've been avoiding me all day. Seriously, you wouldn't even look at me during class."

He forced an awkward crooked smile. "Me? No you must be imagining things. I would never do such a thing, you must be thinking of someone else..." He replied obviously avoiding any eye contact.

Sora took a deep breath in, feeling himself becoming increasingly annoyed. "Are you seriously not going to talk about this? I think it's pretty obvious what happened."

Riku laughed uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about Sora. I had a party and we all had fun and drank. What else is there to talk about?" He slammed his locker and began walking towards his next class.

Sora held his ground, and called out "Fine! You know what? It wasn't that important anyway."

Thar phrase stopped Riku dead in his tracks and he sharply turned his head towards Sora. "What did you say?"

"What? I just said it wasn't that important... Obviously not to you at least."

The use of the word _unimportant_ caught Riku off guard and sent him out of his previous worries. He _was_ important, even if his parents didn't think so. _Him_. The quarter back, beautiful, popular, he _was_ important. The mere thought of someone referring to him as otherwise sent him into extreme discomfort, especially someone he thought so highly of like Sora.

"No, tell me." Was all Riku uttered in response.

"What?" Sora broke out into a blush and was a little taken back. "But you just were avoiding it, like ten seconds ago!"

"I don't care tell me." He said moving closer to him, he needed the conformation.

"F-Fine I was just going to tell you, that…" Sora began, blatantly frazzled.

Riku's unstable ego and parental issues began to collapse in milliseconds as Sora began to speak.

What was he doing?

Did his pride really get in the way of him avoiding this secret?

Or maybe it wasn't his pride.

Maybe he really did just care about Sora.

But did he really care that much about him?

… Was it really because he _loved_ him?

He gulped. There was no other answer, that had to be it, he, he loved Sora. But that meant he was gay? Or did it? He was so confused, but the only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted Sora to utter his name.

To say that they should really be together, infinitely this time.

"T-That I really lo-"

Riku bit his lip, the anticipation killing him. Lo-? Could he really mean... Could this really be it?

He felt the gayness building up inside him... _Yes_, he finally admitted it he was _gay_ for Sora.

_No_, that he was in _love_ with him.

"I-I really lo-"

Yes… _Yes_!

"Like I think I might actually, really lo-"

Riku felt the gay in his heart fill up so greatly inside him that it was about to explode.

"_Sora_, I feel the same way, I lo-"

"Like Kairi." Sora finished.

He could feel the cruel dagger of miscommunication stab him through the chest.

"K-Kairi?" Riku blurted out obviously shocked.

"Y-Yeah, we really hit it off the other night while on the dance floor so I just wanted to ask for your blessing before I tried anything with her, since I know you guys dated before and all." He laughed awkwardly.

_Kairi_ of course their friend, who was a _girl_, and was _attractive_. How could be so stupid to think that Sora was talking about him.

"But what about the _other _thing that happened last night? You know _after_ the party had ended?"

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you! I actually black out after a while when I get super drunk, so I totally spaced out and don't really remember anything that happened after those last few shots! Did I do anything stupid?"

"_No_… Nothing at all." Riku replied biting his tongue.

"Good, I was worried."

"… And it's fine. You're free to date Kairi, I'd hate to stand between either of your happiness."

"Really? Thanks Riku you're the best!"

"Yeah I try."

Sora and Riku walked together for the remainder of the intermission between their next class. Sora continued to make light-hearted small talk between the two, and occasionally Riku would nod in response.

But the bare truth of the situation clouded his mind.

He was really in _love_ with Sora.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter took WAYYYYYYY longer than it should, I apologize. I had to edit and change that stupid conversation between Sora and Riku a thousand times for it to sound right, and tbh I'm still not completely sure I'm happy with it, but at this point I'm going to just yolo it. Anyways, thank you all for your continued patience with this story's updates! Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long. I'm hoping to post it, hopefully sometime during Christmas break.

Cheers!

And don't let the Japan D23/Square-Enix blues get you down before then.

**Fun Fact #3**: So hopefully you guys have caught on but Roxas is _definitely _in love with Axel too. It's sort of hard to tell since he's such a d-bag all the time, and he may not have realized it himself _yet_ (hint hint, wink wink) but he definitely holds Axel on a much higher pedestal than Axel even gives himself credit for.

(P.S. Don't hate me for the end conclusion of this chapter. Believe me, it is going to lead into some _very_ funny Riku/Sora interactions. X3 And tbh this was the only way Riku would ever really come to terms with his feelings, but all that will be explained later.)

See you next time! B)


End file.
